Cuestión de masculinidad
by Misari
Summary: Despúes de una misión, Lucy se siente descompuesta por "estar en sus días" y decide no ir al gremio. Natsu, preocupado -y gracias a una pequeña insinuación de Mirajane- decide ir a ver qué le pasa a la Maga Estelar. Lo que Natsu no sabe, es que tendrá que enfrentarse a una Lucy DEMASIADO extraña...


_**Cuestión de masculinidad.**_

¡Woah! Hace siglooos que no escribía, en serio, creo que ya casi, _casi_ pasó un año de la última vez que me digne a sentarme y ponerme a escribir. Y no es que este sea mi retorno definitivo a FF, simplemente es algo que cayó así de la nada. (Lo aclaro por si en alguna de esas casualidades de la vida te gusta Bleach y viste alguna de mis historias acá. Y aclaro, no, no abandone ninguna, solo necesito tiempo).

Soy nueva en el fandom de Fairy Tail; eh, si, es una "indirecta" para que tengan piedad conmigo, ja. Es un One-shot y un NaLu (¡Y no digan que es obvio! Nunca está de más aclarar… xD). No diré nada mas sobre el fic, lo único que tengo para agregar es una cosa: el por qué del título; básicamente es lo contrario –ya saben… feminidad es como lo opuesto a masculinidad- pero ese es el chiste. Si no entendieron, pues, lean y ya verán.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si lo hiciera no estaría escribiendo estas palabras, le pertenece a su infinitamente _lindo_ creador Hiro Mashima. Y no diré más, o me deprimo xDD. (¡Cielo Santo! ¿Vieron el último capítulo del manga de FT? El asunto va a estar picado…).

Sin más nada que decir, los dejo para que disfruten –o al menos hagan el intento…

**oOoOoOo**

Era un día normal en las transitadas calles de Magnolia.

Los pájaros cantaban, los niños corrían apresurados de aquí para allá, los adultos se enfrascaban en sus tareas diurnas, los ancianos se la pasaban criticando a la juventud, el viento soplaba levemente con sus caricias de verano, los pocos turistas se paseaban maravillados por los encantos de la ciudad y el gremio de Fairy Tail…

… también estaba _normal_.

Como era la costumbre en ese explosivo gremio de magos, el lugar era un caos total digno de admirar. Los gritos, las peleas, las discusiones, algún que otro canto de ángel por ahí, los acosos amorosos, las risas, las bromas gastadas, las indiferencias, las sonrisas camufladas en muecas malvadas y las diferentes formas que ellos llamaban normalidad estaban a la orden del día. Nada raro parecía encerrar esas enormes paredes de piedra que asemejaban un castillo como se alzaban en épocas memorables que habían llegado a su fin.

O por lo menos, eso aparentaba.

Cierto mago de cabellera rosa –si, _rosa_- paseaba la vista por el lugar por quinta vez consecutiva; sin llegar al resultado satisfactorio que estaba buscando. Apoyó la cabeza contra el tablón de madera de la barra, donde una atenta Mirajane atendía, y suspiro lleno de frustración. Era el tercer día que no venia. El tercer día que no hacia presente su voluptuosa presencia y sus gestos que tachaba de raros. El tercer día que no escuchaba su risa ni veía sus reacciones sospechosamente graciosas inundar el gremio.

¡Y eso lo… lo ponía raro, por todos los dragones! El primer día de su ausencia lo había comprendido. Habían llegado de una misión complicada –por no agregar el apelativo que ella uso- y todos, los tres, habían terminado con un pequeño resfriado de aquellos. Su pequeño amigo no le había dado mayor importancia, y él, _justo él_, tampoco. Se pasaría rápido, pensó, y así pasó. Sin embargo la comprendía. Por eso aunque le sonó raro, el segundo día tampoco le dio mayor importancia al asunto. Ellos se habían curado en un día, ella tardaría dos, seguramente.

Pero tres días… ya le olía a gato encerrado; y no es que Happy oliera mal ni nada que se le pareciera ¡Si lo que menos se pasaba en el día era encerrado en su casa! Siempre corriendo de aquí para allá con un pescado entre las patas, últimamente persiguiendo a Charle.

-¿Sucede algo, Natsu? –la dulce voz de Mira apenas se pudo oír con el barullo que había atrás.

Pero ¡Vamos! Natsu era un Dragon Slayer y tenía los sentidos mucho más desarrollados que el resto de las personas y magos.

-Lucy… -murmuro al fin, sin ni siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista o alguna parte de su anatomía, que parecía destilar ondas negativas como letales flechas de caza en un radio considerablemente grande. Cualquiera que pasaba cerca de Natsu, lo evitaba completamente, temiendo contagiarse.

Mirajane sonrió pícaramente.

La maga miro para ambos lados disimuladamente, asegurándose que nadie la viera. Cana se encontraba muy concentrada –raro en ella- en un juego de cartas con Macao y Wakaba. Bien, despejado. Wendy parecía estar muy atenta a una conversación que Charle y Happy estaban sosteniendo, mientras que un extraño Gray escuchaba de refilón; y una acosadora Juvia lo veía desde detrás de una columna. Bien, despejado. Gajeel estaba pasando el papelón –ejem, su momento de fama- en el escenario junto a un avergonzado Lily. Levy leía concentradísima un libro que era el doble de ella misma mientras Jet y Droy la contemplaban como si fuese su diosa. Bien, despejado. Erza comía su ya usual porción de pastel de fresa sobre alguna mesa en solitario. Bien, despejado. Asuka corría de aquí para allá siendo perseguida por un muy preocupado Romeo, mientras Alzack y Biscka reían ante la escena. Bien, despejado.

¿El resto? Afuera del gremio, probablemente paseando por la ciudad, o de misión. Aunque eso no incluía a Elfman y Evergreen, que hablaban y sospechosamente se miraban sugestivamente –nota mental: ocuparse de ese asunto más tarde y averiguar qué pasaba- ellos también estaban en su mundo. ¡Bien, terreno completamente despejado! Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se daría cuenta del _plan macabro_ que su _dulce_ mente estaba realizando.

-¿Estas preocupado por ella? –quiso saber, _aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

-¡Hace tres días que no viene al gremio! –protesto como si se tratase de un pequeño niño en una rabieta, golpeando la barra de madera con fuerza- ¿Tú sabes algo Mira? –inquirió, con un leve deje de esperanza digno de admirar.

-¿Yo? –se señalo, inocente como su sonrisa lo dictaba; o quizá no tanto.

Natsu asintió, casi desesperado.

-No lo sé –mintió- ¿Por qué no vas a su casa y lo averiguas? –sugirió, con un aura de la que cualquier persona normal se hubiera dado cuenta y hubiera huido.

¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo era posible que, en esos tres días, no se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza ir a visitarla? Miro a la albina con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción –no sin antes quitarse la cara de atónito que había puesto por no darse cuenta de eso antes, y con ayuda- salto de la silla mullidita en donde estaba sentado y salió disparado por la puerta del gremio como alma que se la lleva el viento, dejando detrás de sí el eco de un leve gracias que se perdió por ahí.

-De nada… -murmuro, acentuando aun más la sonrisa inocentona que tenia plantada en la cara.

-¿De nada? ¿Y a donde fue Natsu tan apurado? –la albina, que estaba satisfecha con su trabajo bien hecho, miro casi estupefacta al pequeño hombrecito que tenia al lado de ella y que aparentemente había aparecido de la nada ¿Desde cuándo estaba…?- ¿Mirajane? ¿Está todo en orden?

-Ma… Maestro…

¡Rayos! Se le había escapado uno.

**oOo**

Si Natsu había tenido otra vida, seguramente, por más que él negara y lo renegara, en vez de ser dragón probablemente haya sido un conejo; y de los rápidos. En menos de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, el mago de fuego atravesó las calles como un rayo de luz para llegar a lo que sería debajo de la ventana del departamento de Lucy. Y nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Por lo menos, no desde su posición en la calle. No había nada que pareciera sospechoso.

Sin embargo, algo que sería muy normal en él –el entrar por la ventana sin importarle las ya sabidas consecuencias- no parecía estar presente. _Algo_ le decía que lo que fuera a encontrar no sería bueno. Y sus instintos nunca fallaban, o por lo menos nunca le habían fallado.

Pero como él era hombre de acción, y no de pensar, hizo lo que siempre hace: entro a la casa de Lucy sin invitación. Despacio, fue delicado por primera vez en su vida, abrió las ventanas sin hacer ruido alguno y se introdujo en la tan conocida morada. Sin embargo, para no perder el delicado orden establecido entre ambos, no se fijo si había algo, o alguien, en la cama, por lo que cuando aterrizo con los dos pies sobre ella –que se le antojo más suave de lo normal- y se dio cuenta qué era… ya era tarde. Había despertado a la bestia.

Espero, aterrado, su fin. Y este por alguna razón nunca llego.

Aunque la mujer de rubios cabellos sí se despertó no le dio importancia a los hechos de que Natsu estaba en su habitación y que había hecho puré sus pobres pies. Estaba tan adolorida con el _otro temita_ que ya su cuerpo no tenía cabida para otro dolor más. Por lo que se volvió a acostar, haciéndose una bolita y murmurando levemente el nombre de su compañero a modo de reproche. Nada más.

Natsu se había quedado esperando el grito de su vida, la patada de su vida o el golpe de su vida; y curiosamente estaba preparado para ello. Pero para eso, para que Lucy apenas lo notara, claramente no. La miro extrañado, o lo poco que podía ver de ella, sin hacer ningún movimiento más que el de sus ojos, y, por más que pensaba y pensaba y pensaba… y pensaba ¡No tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a la rubia! ¡Estaba perdidísimo!

Y resfriada no parecía estar.

-Lucy… -la llamo, en apenas un hilo de voz- Lucy… Lu…

-¿Qué? –lo corto de tajo.

Natsu tembló de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo. La voz se había oído peligrosamente parecida a la de Erza.

-¿Te… -trago finito, con las manos temblándole- …te sucede algo malo?

La rubia bufo, corrió sus sabanas de un tirón algo violento y se sentó sobre el mullido colchón clavándole la mirada. Estaba por gritarle una sarta de frustraciones reprimidas cuando vio la cara de pánico mesclada con preocupación que el pobre del Dragon Slayer le había puesto. Y se echo a reír a carcajada limpia. Por lo absurdo de la situación. Por la cara de su compañero. Por el dolor que sentía. Por el día, corrección, los días pésimos que había pasado. Por sus hormonas alborotadas. Por todo.

Y el pobre de Natsu quedo aun mas confundido que antes.

Primero se hacia la misteriosa y no daba la cara en el gremio por TRES días. Segundo, lo ignoraba completamente, es más, lo había tratado como si se tratase de un fantasma producto de su imaginación; cuando pensó que iba a matarlo. Tercero, reaccionaba como si fuera una especie de nueva Erza, hasta pensó ponerle "prototipo de Erza dos". Y cuarto, pero no menos importante, se le echaba a reír en la cara después de haberlo asustado tres veces. ¿Qué cuernos le pasaba? ¿Se había vuelto, por fin, completamente loca?

¡Ni Juvia era tan jodidamente extraña! _¿O sí?..._

Tuvo que morderse la lengua. Sospechaba que si se lo decía, acabaría cavando su propia tumba. Y no quería morir todavía. No podía dejar a Happy solo, el pobre lo necesitaba más que nada; jamás podría sobrevivir por su cuenta. ¡Y ni que hablar de seguir buscando a Igneel! Si, definitivamente se mordería más fuerte la lengua la próxima vez que otro pensamiento así cruzara su mente.

-Natsu… -de golpe, la voz de Lucy lo trajo al mundo real. Contrario a lo que era segundos atrás, ahora parecía querer llorar- Me duele… me duele mucho…

Parecía que la frutilla del postre ya había sido servida. Definitivamente no entendía nada.

-¡Natsu! –le grito, al borde de la histeria.

Por puro instinto, más que por otra cosa, se acerco a Lucy sin medir las consecuencias. Se agacho a su altura y la escaneo con la mirada una vez más. Estaba vestida con una ligera musculosa de finas tiras y un mini-short que no dejaba mucho espacio a la imaginación. Sin embargo y más allá de la vestimenta, la rubia parecía tener algo distinto ese día. Algo que por mucho que se reventara los sesos pensando no podía encontrar.

-¿Qué es lo que te duele Lucy? –y le clavo la mirada, hastiado de tanto misterio.

-Todo… -murmuro, bajando la vista con un leve pero perceptible rubor en las mejillas. El intento de dragón no lo sabía, pero esa cercanía hacia que se sintiera como una estúpida colegiala enamorada que no tenia mas preocupaciones que enfocarse en su amor platónico.

¡Genial! ¡Ahora salía la tímida! ¿Quién seguía, la gruñona?

Natsu bufo, completamente contrariado. Si había algo que él no poseía, ni tenía esperanzas de poseer, era la paciencia. Desde pequeño perdía los estribos a la menor provocación o espera y esa vez parecía no ser la excepción. Además, había que reconocer que no era precisamente el ser más brillante sobre la tierra, ni se le acercaba por poco. Muchas cosas sencillas y simples que a muchas personas normales les resulta fácil reconocer o comprender, a él simplemente se le escapaban, se le escurría de las manos. Y en momentos como esos, cuando Lucy lo necesitaba, deseaba poder ser un poco diferente. Poder _entender _mejor.

Volvió a bufar -no sin antes inhalar un poco de aire- y miro a Lucy, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas; cuando de golpe, lo comprendió. Volvió a inhalar el aire de la habitación y comprobó lo que felizmente descubrió. Lo que su amiga tenia de diferente, ese algo que no llegaba a atrapar, era nada menos y nada más que su olor. ¡Su olor estaba, extrañamente, intensificado! Ya estaba por saltar en una pierna y ponerse a gritar de alegría cuando… ¿De qué diablos le servía saber eso?

Rebusco en su mente rápidamente y sobre todo se fijo en las conversaciones que mantenía con Levy –de todos en el gremio, Natsu guardaba un enorme respeto por la pequeña maga porque siempre andaba respondiendo sus dudas con una paciencia y una dedicación que realmente admiraba- pero no encontró nada que le fuera a servir, desgraciadamente. Por un momento, pensó en salir y preguntarle, y amago con irse.

Apenas lo intento, apenas se movió un centímetro, Lucy lo sujeto del chaleco con una fuerza que no solía mostrar a menudo.

-No me dejes sola –le suplico, mirándolo a los ojos.

Aquellos ojos chocolatosos, rodeados de agua, lo desarmaron completamente. Y esta vez, se preocupo de verdad. ¡No tenía idea de cómo actuar y Lucy tampoco le estaba facilitando el camino! ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Hacerle caso? ¿Irle a comprar alguna pastilla? No, podía equivocarse. ¿Y si le cocinaba? Tampoco, no era muy dotado en las artes culinarias –y está demás aclarar que podría provocar un incendio- ¿Hacerle reír? No se le ocurría como. ¿Llamar a alguien? Opción descartada, no iba a dejar que se fuera. Entonces… ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

-Lucy –la tomo por los hombros delicadamente y puso todos sus sentidos alerta. Tenía, no, _debía_ comprender que le pasaba- ¿Podrías decirme que te duele? No estoy entendiendo nada, estas más rara de lo normal…

Con eso último, diciendo aquella simple afirmación, sabía que tenía riesgo de recibir algún golpe; o de morir, dadas las circunstancias tan extrañas que envolvían a su mejor amiga. Afortunadamente, no le paso nada.

-Lucy… -rogo, esperando que fuera la última vez que tendría que hacerlo.

-Yo… -la rubia trago saliva, recobrando milagrosamente la cordura- Yo…

¡No, no, no! ¡No podía estar pasándole eso! ¡A ella! ¿Cómo carajos le explicaba a Natsu el problemita que tenia? Es decir, se_ suponía_ que por su edad el Dragon Slayer tendría que saber que una vez al mes, las mujeres atravesaban por una etapa sumamente delicada, que les alborotaba las hormonas y las hacia actuar extrañas. Pero conociéndolo lo más probable era que si alguna vez alguien había tenido la intención de explicarle… Natsu no hubiera entendido nada y hubiera dado por zanjado el tema. Siempre hacia lo mismo.

Y el hecho de que esperase una respuesta paciente y tranquilamente como lo estaba haciendo, la ponía jodidamente más nerviosa. Estaba preocupadísimo por ella, y se notaba a leguas, pero nadie lo había invitado a su casa ni pedido que fuera a acompañarla. Normalmente no tenía dolores tan intensos en sus días pero había estado tan estresada con la muerte de su padre que su cuerpo lo canalizo por esos lados.

Tampoco era que no había avisado a nadie de su estado. Apenas llegar de la misión ya se sentía terriblemente adolorida, por lo que dejo claro a ciertas personas que no iba a ir al gremio por lo menos por los últimos tres días, pero que no le dijeran a nadie. Sobre todo a Natsu y a Happy, porque seguramente se preocuparían. ¿Quién? ¿Quién podría haber sido la delatora? De Levy y Wendy no lo creía, una por ser su mejor amiga y la otra por ser terriblemente amable. De Erza tampoco, tenía un respeto sagrado por los "pactos de mujeres" –que a veces daba miedo- y aunque Charle fuera algo cruel a veces, no era chismosa. Sólo le quedaba…

_¡Mirajane traidora!_ Pensó, arrugando su nariz.

-¡Lucy! –insistió. Ya parecía molesto.

-Ah… bueno, veras, no es nada en particular, lo que pasa es que el otro día ¿Lo recuerdas? Esa casa vieja y horrible donde estaba ese señor… y luego el conejo salto de la nada y ¡Pum! Yo no sabía qué hacer… pero ¿Sabes? Estaba delicioso y… luego, luego cayó esa nieve roja y…

Natsu enarco una ceja, claramente cohibido por la explicación carente de sentido de la rubia. Estaba bien que era algo estúpido y lento en captar algunas cosas, pero tampoco para que fuera en ese extremo. Y que Lucy lo tomara por idiota deliberadamente, lo enojaba.

Se acerco a ella a un nivel más íntimo del que ya estaban, logrando que sus frentes chocaran, con la clara intención de tomarle la fiebre de una manera que la incomodara. El efecto fue inmediato, porque la Maga Estelar se puso completamente colorada y paro de hablar las patrañas sin sentido que estaba soltando.

-¿Nat-Natsu? –murmuro entrecortadamente, intentando alejarse- ¿Qué… qué estas haci-haciendo?

-Estas actuando raro, muy raro –declaro, impidiendo que se alejara de él o se moviera- Más raro de lo normal, además, hueles extraño, no viniste al gremio por tres días, te duele algo y no quieres explicarme nada –se alejo, suspirando frustrado- ¿Qué quieres que haga Lucy?

-No… no es que no quiero explicarte… -intento ser parcial, sabía que si se pasaba, Natsu podía estallar- Es que… es difícil que…

-¿Qué lo entienda? –la interrumpió. Fastidiado, se cruzo de brazos y bufo, desafiándola con la mirada.

-Eh, bueno –suspiro cansada. _¡Joder!_ Cuando encontrara a Mira, la asesinaría de la forma más cruel, sanguinaria y violenta. Tenerla que ponerla en el aprieto de explicarle al mago cómo funcionaba el cuerpo femenino era demasiado para su salud mental- No, no es que no lo vayas a entender –_Aunque sea una posibilidad muy grande…_

-¿Entonces?

-¡Es que me da vergüenza explicártelo! –soltó al fin, gritando y agitando sus brazos liberando toda la presión que venía acumulando.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto curioso.

Lucy tuvo la tentación de tirarse por la ventana. Es más, la miro de reojo unas cuantas veces, las suficientes para calcular que en tres segundos podía escapar de allí; el problema se le presentaba en la caída y en cuánto podía llegar a correr antes de caer desmayada por el dolor que seguramente sentiría. Incluso, sentada como estaba, le dolía terriblemente la parte baja de su vientre. ¡Maldito fue el día en que se hizo mujer! ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¡Jamás en su vida le había dolido tanto!

-¡Lucy! –insistió el mago de fuego, impaciente como un niño.

-Son cuestiones femeninas, Natsu –intento explicar, dando por terminado el tema ahí; O quería pensar que así era.

-¿Cuestiones femeninas? –pregunto realmente pensativo y rompiendo la ilusión de la maga de dejar el tema ahí. Su mente maquinaba a toda velocidad las cosas que sabía de mujeres y la verdad, es que se quedaba bastante corto. Siempre había huido a las _famosas charlas_ que el Maestro daba con respecto a eso, apenas lo recordaba y se le ponía la piel de gallina- ¿Tiene que ver con algo de bebés?

La rubia casi cae de espaldas ante tal declaración. Tenía que admitir que se había acercado bastante.

-Algo así –admitió disgustada.

-¡Lucy! –el Dragon Slayer abrió bien grandes los ojos- ¿Estas embarazada?

Lucy se estampo una mano en la cara. Si su mejor amigo había estado cerca antes, ahora estaba a leguas de distancia del problema en sí. A veces sentía que la inocencia de Natsu en algunos temas, como la vergüenza de Erza en esos mismos temas, llegaba a lugares extremos e inimaginables. ¿Quién cuernos le había explicado a Natsu eso? Tenía varios nombres en mente y si su lista estaba en lo correcto, mañana –si estaba mejor- correría la sangre por los pisos de Fairy Tail.

Natsu olfateo el aire, buscando en Lucy la segunda supuesta esencia. Era raro, porque si bien su olor era extraño, no parecía haber un segundo olor en ella. Además, que él supiera, Lucy nunca había estado con nadie. Se rasco la cabeza mirándola fijo e intentando entender la inconsistencia en la situación, la maga, por otra parte, parecía estar en otro mundo completamente diferente.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –le pregunto furtivamente. Al parecer, se estaba enojando.

-¿Quién me dijo qué? –pregunto sin comprender. Una mirada casi asesina basto para que se concentrara- ¿Qué estas embarazada? ¡Me lo dijiste tú Lucy! –soltó, expresando lo que para él era _bastante_ obvio.

-¡No, Natsu, eso no! –gruño su compañera, logrando que saltara hacia atrás del susto- ¿Quién te explico lo de los bebés?

El de cabellos rosados entraba en una encrucijada bastante complicada, parecida a la que Lucy había atravesado minutos antes; y había dos razones para eso. La primera era que estaba comenzando a sentirse intimidado por la rubia, que parecía querer comérselo crudo si decía tan sólo una sílaba mal. La segunda era aun más obvia y difícil que la primera, puesto que no quería "delatar" al que le había explicado ciertas cuestiones, que en realidad fueron breves porque entendió la mitad de lo que salió de su boca y no quiso saber más; vocabulario demasiado complejo en el que él no tenía tiempo para descifrar en esos momentos.

Y que ahora se arrepentía de no haber puesto más esmero en saber.

-¡Natsu! –le rugió, parándose en la cama de improvisto.

Al tiempo que retrocedía, dispuesto a salir por la puerta corriendo de ser necesario, Lucy dejaba entrever una mueca de dolor que termino por borrar de tajo todo el ambiente tenso que se venía generando. El mago de fuego dejo sus locas ideas de escape y de un salto rápido en la cama atajo a la rubia antes de que sus piernas fallaran y cayera, en un error de cálculo, al suelo.

Lucy ni siquiera intento alejarse cuando aquellos brazos varoniles, que tantas veces la habían protegido, la cobijaban entre si y la ayudaban a acomodarse en la cama nuevamente. Se acurruco entre ellos, estrechando su rostro en el cálido pecho del joven hombre que la recibió sin ninguna queja. Lucy adoraba la calidez que el cuerpo de Natsu desprendía y lo bien que la hacía sentir cuando estaba cerca de él. Natsu sentía una paz que invadía cada poro de su ser cuando sostenía a Lucy entre él, y que, en todas las ocasiones que lo había hecho, siempre le había costado separarse de ella.

Ninguno de los dos se lo decía al otro, pero tenerse tan cerca, era algo que no tenia precio. Algo _especial_. Algo _único_.

Y la tranquilidad los fue invadiendo.

Los minutos pasaban, silenciosos. Además de escucharse las agujas del reloj correr y el viento cálido que soplaba y revoloteaba las hojas de los arboles, las respiraciones de ambos, acompasadas, era el único sonido que los tenia prendidos a ambos. Inhalar y exhalar. Respirar el olor del otro en un momento que no tenía ni fecha, ni horario, ni espacio en el tiempo.

Natsu se acomodo y, sin soltar a Lucy, la arropo suavemente. Un gesto hecho con tanto cariño y delicadeza que a la rubia se le escapo una pequeña lagrima de felicidad. Lagrima que, obviamente –dado su olor salado- no paso desapercibida para el dragón que custodiaba recelosamente a su princesa.

-Lucy ¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupado, apretándola instintivamente contra sí.

La mujer asintió, intentando a toda costa parar las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus redondos ojos chocolatosos y que preocupaban inútilmente al joven hombre. ¡Odiaba con toda su alma estar tan sensible! ¡Odiaba a las estúpidas hormonas!

-¿Lucy? –insistió, oliendo la esencia salada de las lagrimas.

Dado que no obtenía respuesta departe de ella, se separo apenas para poder mirarla. Lo que le choco al pobre y confundido Dragon Slayer –que ya no sabía que más pensar- era verla sonriendo de esa forma tan dulce y con sus mejillas en un estado de semi-rubor.

-No es nada Natsu –lo tranquilizo colocando delicadamente una mano en su mejilla- Sólo estoy feliz de que estés aquí, a mi lado.

-¿Y por eso estas llorando? –Lucy volvió a asentir, para su completa sorpresa y desconcierto- ¿De verdad?

La rubia rió y, en un gesto rápido con el que no dejo que reaccionara, lo abrazo por el cuello, tumbándolos a ambos en la cama. Natsu no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle el gesto, feliz y extrañado de igual forma. Y como las limpias risitas de su amiga lo contagiaron –y le llenaron el estomago de extrañas sensaciones que algunos llamaban "maripositas"- él se echo a reír también.

Por unos instantes, en los que ambos consideraron eternos, el mundo desapareció. La nada misma se hizo presente dejándoles como único hilo conductor a la realidad, la compañía del otro. Sentían como sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente al del otro, como sus respiraciones se acompasaban en una sola, como los latidos coincidían en cada movimiento y como sus almas se unían poco a poco a la del otro, esperando encontrar el tan anhelado amor profundo que, sin duda, sentían.

Sus frentes chocaron, y lo último que estaba desunido, se junto. Sus ojos.

Fue un momento _mágico_, donde sólo estaban ellos dos.

Natsu se reincorporo y miro a Lucy fijamente. Siempre se sentía extraño cuando lo hacía, jamás lo había podido ni describir ni poner en palabras, y no se sentía extraño de una manera negativa, sino que todo lo contrario. Era como volar por el cielo con enormes alas de dragón, cruzando fronteras y escupiendo llamaradas de fuego, sintiendo el vértigo y la adrenalina correr por sus venas. La tenía tan cerca, tan pegada a él que pensó que si se quedaban así para siempre, no le molestaría para nada.

Pensaba, mientras se sumergía cada vez más en esos ojos, en todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, que habían vivido. Desde los más desopilantes –como cuando Lucy se lo encontró en su baño, desnudo- hasta los más cruciales y difíciles –como cuando los de Phantom la habían secuestrado- pasaban por su mente, mientras caía en la cuente de lo que le había dicho. Le dijo, fijo y claro, que estaba embarazada y Lucy, extrañamente, no lo había negado. ¡Por todos los dragones! ¡No lo había negado!

Y entonces, ¿Por qué, de pronto, se sentía vacio?

-¿Natsu? –estaba preocupada. De estar tranquilos y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, su compañero de pronto se había puesto tenso, serio- ¿Natsu?

El Dragon Slayer del fuego la miro profundamente, como si se sintiera traicionado.

-¿De verdad estas embarazada Lucy?

La rubia no supo cómo reaccionar a la pregunta _claramente estúpida_ que le hacían. Sentía tantas ganas de ahorcarlo con sus manos y molerlo a patadas en el suelo hasta que no quedara más que polvo como de darle una cachetada, abrazarlo y luego besarlo diciéndole que era una gran mentira que él mismo había inventado y que se había terminado por tragar. Cuando el Maestro hablaba de lo malas que eran las mentiras, tenía toda la razón del mundo y ella acababa de confirmarlo.

Lo miro, miro aquel rostro que se desarmaba de a poco al no obtener una respuesta concreta y tuvo ganas de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo. Amaba esa tonta inocencia que tanto lo caracterizaba pero a veces traía más problemas que soluciones.

-Idiota –murmuro. Se separo de él y con el puño bien cerrado, lo golpeo en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo sintiera de verdad- ¿Embarazada, yo? ¡¿A esta edad?! ¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa?

-¡Ouch! –se quejo, acariciándose la parte herida de su cabeza- ¡Yo que voy a saber! No lo negaste cuando te lo pregunte, dijiste que te dolía algo, pero no quisiste decirme que, y esos cambios de humor… -trato de defenderse.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Eh… -el cuerpo de Natsu se paralizo. Podía oler la amenaza en el aire- ¡N-nada!

Lucy le sonrió maternalmente y volvió a acercarse a él, para abrazarlo otra vez.

-Creo que a veces, Gray tiene razón en llamarte "cabeza de flama" –y rió por lo bajo, recordando lo mucho que detestaba que lo llamaran de esa forma. Se aferro más a él- Natsu –lo miro fijo- No estoy embarazada ni nada que se le parezca. Sólo estoy con dolor de vientre, nada más.

-¿Te duele la panza? –pregunto extrañado- ¿Y tanto problema para decirme eso? –estaba realmente hastiado. ¡Tanto susto para nada!

-Bueno –rodo los ojos- Es más complicado que eso, pero dejémoslo ahí ¿Está bien? –su compañero asintió, no muy convencido- Además ¿Con quién pensaste que puedo llegar a tener un bebé si no es cont…?

Lucy se quedo muda, con Natsu mirándola sin entender nada –otra vez. _¡¿Qué cuernos ibas a decir, Lucy Heartphilia?!_ Pensó alarmada. _¡Estás loca, completamente loca! Éstas hormonas me están afectando demasiado…_

-¿Lucy?

-¿Eh? –la interrogación en los ojos de Natsu era palpable. Intento reír para disimular su palidez- ¡Ah! ¡No… no es nada! Dejemos todo este tema de feminidad, masculinidad y bebés aquí ¿Está bien? –invito, rogando a Mavis que su compañero accediera.

-De acuerdo –concordó Natsu, encogiéndose de hombros.

No entendía muy bien la situación y estaba seguro que no la entendería aunque Lucy se dignara a contarle, pero estaba feliz, realmente feliz, que su compañera no estuviera embarazada y que sus extrañas actitudes se debieran sólo a un malestar de estomago. Bastaba con esperar a que se recuperara para que volviera a ser la misma de siempre. O por lo menos, el ponía fe en eso.

Se contentaba con que ella estuviera bien. Mientras _su_ Lucy estuviera fuera de peligro –y como ella había dicho: no importaban todas esas cuestiones de "feminidad" o "masculinidad"- todo iba estar bien. Él se sentía la persona más feliz sobre el planeta tierra cuando estaba con ella, porque si había una persona en el mundo que lo aceptaba tal y como era, y lo amara por eso, esa era Lucy.

Su amada y preciada Lucy. (Y por muy rara que ella fuera, él la quería de igual forma).

-¿Natsu? –pregunto, acurrucándose contra él, una vez más.

-¿Si?

-¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma? –pidió.

-Y después de que lo hagas, también –respondió, seguro y sencillamente. Tal como solía ser él.

Lucy mostro una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ambos se acomodaron en la cama, arropándose juntos, y se durmieron con la calidez del otro como compañero. Natsu la abrazo por el estomago, pasando sus fuertes brazos por la zona que él suponía que le dolía a su compañera, y apoyando su barbilla entre el hombro y el cuello de la maga. La rubia no hiso otra cosa más que acercarse más a él.

Ninguno de los dos se levanto en todo el día y toda la noche. Ni siquiera cuando cierto gato chismoso y de color azul paso por la casa esa misma tarde –extrañado de no verlos a ninguno de los dos por el gremio- y los vio, murmurando pícaramente una de sus frases favoritas; con ese típico ronroneo en la mitad de la frase.

_Se gussssssssstan..._

**_..._**

**_..._**

**NOTAS: **¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Feliz...! xDD. Dah, ya quisiera que fuera Navidad, pero para eso falta tanto... Okei, ignorando lo que acaban de leer ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer NaLu -y por supuesto, no va a ser el último, quedense tranquilos- así que espero sus opiniones. Sé que quiza muchos esperaron algun besito por ahí, pero me parecio que no iba a quedar con la historia. Mi objetivo era hacer algo divertido, tierno y, por supuesto, con toques amorosos pero sin ir más allá. Quería que Natsu siguiera siendo Natsu y que Lucy siguiera siendo Lucy. Nada más. En cuanto al temita de la pobre Lucy... no es que este criticando el ser mujer, sólo queria armar una situación divertida alrededor de eso. La verdad es que quería que Natsu supiera las cosas a medias (el rosadito se las da de inocentón, pero a saber hasta que punto... Muajajajaja, xDD) y, aparte, no creo que NO sepa como "se hacen lo bebés", así que... En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Sean lindos conmigo ¿Eh? ¡Es la primera vez que público uno! De todas formas, seguramente el próximo one-shot de FT que haga sea un Jellal y Erza. (¡También divertido!). Desde ya, GRACIAS por leer. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


End file.
